One night of weakness One shot
by blueangelsvntn
Summary: This is a one shot to my story 'Harry Potter's Twin'. Hailey is upset and confused after she and Harry became unwilling champions in the Triwizard Tournament. After she runs into her ex and love of her life, Draco, it seems her will has been weakened.


**One night of weakness**

I was still in shock after mine and Harry's names had shot out of the Goblet of Fire. How did it happen? Who entered our names?

None of it made sense. And to top it off, Ron seemed mad at us.

He should know better than to think that we would do that. Hell, I never wanted to be in the damn tournament.

Well, fine! He can be pissed. I'm too confused and nervous to care at the moment. Which is why I've been walking around the grounds alone for half an hour.

As I passed one of the many empty classrooms on my way to the Gryffindor common room, a hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm. I tried to yell out, but the other hand latched itself over my mouth before I could.

I was dragged back into the classroom, and heard the door close behind us. I felt the unkown assailant's breath on my ear.

"Sh! It's okay, it's just me." I heard him whisper.

I know that voice!

He slowly released my the hand over my mouth, followed by the arm I hadn't noticed was tightly around my waist.

"What the hell Draco?!" I whispered back loudly as I spun around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you." He took a step back, probably worried I would smack him for scaring the crap out of me.

"And sneaking up on me late at night, and dragging me into an empty classroom was the only way you could think of to do that?"

"Well, no. I just couldn't wait till tomorrow, and you were by yourself."

I kind of expected a smart ass response, so I wasn't sure what to say when that was all he said.

We stood staring at eachother for a minute. I was becoming a bit self-concious and couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" He looked startled at first, almost like he forgot I was really there.

"Did you and your brother really enter?"

I don't know what I expected, but this was definately not it.

I sighed and walked over to a table by one of the windows. I leaned against it and folded my arms over my chest.

"No." I told him quietly, looking up at him.

He walked over and leaned against the table next to me.

"Then who did?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Are they going to make you participate?"

I closed my eyes as a surge of nervousness passed through my stomach.

"Yes." He looked over shocked.

"Do you even want to?" He sounded a little worried.

"No. I wouldn't have entered even if I was 17." I looked down. "I'm nervous."

I felt him take my hand in his.

"I'm nervous for you. Hailey, I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled at him shyly. He cleared his throat.

"You know... I... I... still love you. And I still care about what happens to you."

I looked up at him surprised. The look in his eyes nearly made my knees buckle. Not the nervous look, the look of pure love and lust.

I'd never seen such a look in his face before. The pleasant shudder my body gave in response scared me a little.

We hadn't been together in quite a while. I've been trying to convince myself it was for the better. I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want to want him.

Did I?

"It's late. We should go before someone catches us." I rushed, as best I could with weak legs, to the door. Again his arm darted out and grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Don't go. Please." I turned around, but couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, afraid of what might still be there. "We haven't even talked in a long time."

He tentatively reached around my waist to slowly hug me to him. My arms stayed limp at my side. I didn't know what to do.

And I thought this night couldn't possibly be more confusing.

I felt his hot breath breeze across my ear and neck as he whispered, "I've missed you, Hailey."

I shuddered violently, uncontrollably. Being teenagers I'd felt something similar to this when we were alone, but never this strong. Maybe it's the time we've been apart. The feelings I've tried to bury for the sake of my sanity, but couldn't erase.

He must have felt my reaction, because his breath hitched in his throat, then came back faster than it had been before.

It suddenly felt very warm in the room. Not in a suffocating way though.

My breaths were beginning to quicken too. What's happening. We're just standing here, hugging each other.

Wait.

I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed my hands had found his lower back.

Instead of yanking them back, I grabbed onto his shirt and hugged him closer.

I can feel his lips on my cheek now. I closed my eyes as his lips made small kisses lower and lower. My anticipation was growing.

Finally.

His mouth latched to mine like we hadn't seen each other in years. I felt faint at the heated kiss. I couldn't believe I let myself go this long without the kisses I'd loved so much.

And now, I couldn't get enough of them.

I reached up and took a handful of his soft platinum hair. I heard him groan lightly. Draco mirrored my actions, by taking a handful of my hair in his own hand, while the other stayed glued around my waist.

There wasn't even a centimeter to be found between us, yet it wasn't close enough. I wanted to be closer.

We had been making our way backward, but now my lower back found the edge of the table we were leaned against earlier, making me grunt.

The hand that wasn't wrapped in his soft locks clutched to his shirt covered back when his swollen lips started marking my neck.

His hands reached down to lift me up onto the table, giving him better access to my neck and collar bone. He stood between my legs as they dangled over the edge.

This isn't the first time he'd left his mark on my skin, but it had never been this heated before. Everything seemed hazy. The room was a little warm for October as well.

I cried out when he bit down on my collar bone. It had sent a surge of pleasure through me. A feeling I wasn't used to.

Draco pulled away chuckling quietly.

"Let's go somewhere else before somebody hears us."

Before I could ask where we could possibly go, he was yanking me out of the room and down the dark corridor.

I was too dizzy to notice where we were going, but in no time we stopped outside a green door I had never seen before. I looked around to see that we were somewhere in the dungeons. Not far from his common room it looked like.

Draco pulled something out of his pocket, a key I assume, and unlocked the door. The unfamiliar green door led to another dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"This leads to my room."

Huh?

"You have a secret passage leading to your room?" I don't know why I'm surprised. This is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all. There were moving staircases and disappearing steps. Why not a secret passage way?

Draco didn't answer, he just kept leading us through the dark. We came to another door, and when he opened it I realized it was at the back of his closet.

"Does anyone else know about it? Snuck in any other girls?" I tried to joke, but mentally hoping he would say no.

"You're the only one." He grinned.

Draco turned, taking my hands in his and pulling me back to him. Once again I found myself captured in the most heated, passionate kiss I could imagine. The flame hadn't died down much in the time it took us to get here, but his kiss seemed to ignite it again.

His tongue snaked it's way into my mouth. The deep moan that escaped my throat was completely unintentional. I think the groan that came from Draco's was the same.

Suddenly Draco fell back into a sitting position on his bed. I followed, straddling his hips. Settling in his lap, I discovered that he was just as 'happy' as I was.

Almost instinctually my hips ground against his. He gasped out, not expecting my action, and followed suit.

I had no idea that that one act of instince would cause such a drastic reaction.

All of a sudden our positions were reversed, and I now lay in my bra and panties on his bed. While a boxer clad Draco hovered above me.

How did that happen?

He had just unclasped my bra, and was now sliding the straps off of my shoulders and onto the floor.

I felt self-concious again, and my face flushed a deep red. Draco laughed softly, and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be embarassed. You're beautiful." He kissed my lips.

The next several minutes were spent gasping and squirming, as he explored places with his hands and tongue, that he'd never been before. With me anyway.

I was so caught up in it all, and in the fact that it was with Draco, that I don't think I could have stopped this if I wanted to. But I don't want to.

I was thrown back into reality when I felt something at that most sensitive spot between my legs.

Draco looked up to see the fear flash in my eyes. He ran his hand along my face, soothingly.

"We can stop if you want." He panted.

I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay. I want to."

He looked a little worried, but continued as slowly as he could. I shut my eyes and grabbed his shoulders tight when I felt resistance.

It started as a sharp pain. I gasped and arched my back.

"Tell me if you want me stop." I nodded and waited for him to move a little further.

Once he was in all the way, it didn't hurt near as bad. I opened my eyes to show him I was okay now. He still took it slow, just in case. I was sore, but that too was rapidly receding.

As my breath quickened in a different way, he started moving faster. Gaining a rythym.

I looked up into Draco's face, to see his eyes looked a little clouded. He smiled down at me, capturing my mouth with his.

I felt a burning heat start low in my stomach, and tightened around him. He pulled away from my mouth and moaned deep in his chest.

His movements became fast and erratic. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my ankles locked around his waist.

We could no longer do anything but gasp and moan. The heat was growing, spreading through the rest of my body. It seemed to be the same for Draco, because he lost what rythym he'd had. His thrusts were faster and uncontrolled.

I felt a huge pressure building in my chest. I dug my nails deep into the back of his shoulders, my toes curled. The pressure in my chest erupted from my throat in a loud moan as my climax pushed me over the edge.

Just as I pulsed around him, he too moaned loud, and gave a few last, hard thrusts. With the last thrust he crushed his mouth to mine.

When he relaxed on top of me, I gasped for breath. Draco rolled over beside me, trying to catch his breath too. He reached out, and pulled me into his chest. We clung to each other like we would die if we ever let go.

"God, I love you, Hailey." He said lovingly. I smiled wide.

"I love you too, Draco."

He brushed the sweaty hair out of my face, and kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep, happier than I'd felt in months, trying not to think of anything other than that I was laying in the arm's of the only man I've ever loved.


End file.
